Sozin Overdose
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Sokka wakes up and he knows it's going to be a bad day and starts to swear.  A lot.  Thanks to Zuko's advice he finds an alternative: Use a random name.  Too bad Sozin was the first name that came out.  One Shot and rated T for obvious reasons.  Enjoy!


**Just a little sonething that popped into my mind today that I had to write.**

**Summary: Sokka wakes up and he knows it's going to be a bad day and starts to swear. A lot. Thanks to Zuko's advice he finds an alternative: use a random name. Too bad Sozin was the first name that came out.**

**Disclaims: I own nothing. I do own the combos of the names though.**

* * *

Sokka opened his eyes for the first time that morning. He sat up slowly, thrust his arms in a stretch, and let out a loud yawn. He looked over to the window with the heavy curtains drawn only to let some light in. He smiled, because it seemed like it was going to be a day out of the ordinary. He began to get out of bed when he slipped and twisted his ankle while he landed face first onto the hard floor.

"Son of a-" Sokka covered his mouth before he finished his exclamation. He remembered when he had a bad day and went on a swearing frenzy back at the South Pole. Katara, Hakoda, Gran Gran, and half the village mothers didn't take to kindly to that.

Sokka got up from the floor and started limping to the dresser to steady him self and get ready for the day. Once the pain in his ankle was gone and he was ready for the day, he went to open the door that marked the exit out of his room. He was about to grab the knob when the door opened right into his face.

"Mother-" Was all he could say before an angry Katara interrupted.

"Sokka!" She exclaimed with a motherly firmness in her voice. "You don't need to swear every time you have a bad day."

"Well excuse me Miss I'm Gonna Waterbend You Whenever I Have A Bad Day Myself!" Sokka snorted. Katara shot a glare into Sokka before she began.

"I was going to say that breakfast was ready and you need to get up." She grumbled.

Sokka sighed and began to follow his moody waterbending sister down the hall, all while stubbing his toe on every corner possible. He frowned and knew that today wasn't going to be very good. Soon they got to the informal dining area with the rest of the gang waiting for them. Sokka took his seat and piled his plate high with fancy fire food. He began shoveling the mass into his mouth.

Breakfast went well and it seemed that his day was improving greatly. Everyone left and wandered off instead of Sokka, Zuko and Katara. Sokka got up quickly, bumped his knee on the table and tripped over his chair. He quickly covered his mouth before anything came out, knowing well that Katara had a watchful eye on him. Katara nodded at the lack of an exclamation and walked off.

Zuko knelt down and helped his friend up, who greatly appreciated the gesture. "Not having a good day are you."

"No. Katara gets mad whenever I swear and say anything manly, but I'm so mad and frustrated that I don't care, but then she starts nagging and being annoying."

Zuko raised his eyebrow then smiled. "Why don't you replace the word with a name? It could be anyone. The name could be a generic one like Lee, or it could be someone you hate, like Zhao, or whatever." Zuko shrugged. "I used Zhao a lot…"

Sokka smiled and patted the Fire Lord on the back. "Thanks buddy! That helps a lot." He then walked off in a better mood then when he came. Zuko had a nagging worry in the back of his mind that it would explode, but he shrugged it off.

Sokka made his way down to the portrait hall, as he called it, and began to give names to the long dead Fire Lords that nobody really cared about anymore. He stopped in front of Sozin's painting and stared at it while making commentary to himself. He looked at the picture of Azulon on the right and gave him a name due to the fact he didn't know his name. Then the fun disappeared when Ozai's picture came and the space for Zuko's was being cleared and cleaned. He looked at Sozin's picture one last time before moving on. One of the servants who were cleaning the area where Zuko's future painting would hang accidently ran into Sokka, and splashed soapy water all over him.

"Son of a Sozin!" Sokka exclaimed loudly. The servants who were cleaning looked at Sokka suddenly with eyes wide with shock and surprise. "Hey, his advice worked! Thanks Sozin picture!" He walked away triumphantly with the eyes of the servants following.

Sokka was wandering around when Toph decided to 'say hello' by punching him hard in the side. He fell down to the floor and grabbed his side in pain. "Mother of a Sozin!"

"Mother of a Sozin?" Toph asked. "Why?"

"Basically, Katara got mad when I cussed, I asked Zuko for advice, he said use a name, and Sozin is the first one to come out." Sokka exclaimed proudly. Toph shrugged it off and they began to walk around.

The day progressed as Sokka and Toph wandered through the halls of the Fire Palace, and along with them followed the bad luck that tormented Sokka. Every turn they made, something would fall, attack, or jump out at Sokka. At every bad thing Sokka would throw out a Sozin mannerism. A servant would roll a cart over his foot my accident, Sokka would reply with a 'Son of a Sozin' or 'Mother of a Sozin' and to keep things short and sweet, just Sozin's name would be enough. Soon all of Sokka's Sozin exclamations were beginning to annoy everyone that came in contact with it.

The duo made their way into the gardens where Aang, Suki, and Katara were sitting. Aang was airbending a pebble for amusement while Sokka sat down next to him. Toph made a small pillar of earth knock Aang off balance and the pebble smack Sokka in the ear.

"Stupid annoying grandson of a Sozin!" Sokka yelled while grabbing his ear.

Toph hit Sokka on the shoulder in annoyance. "Enough with the Sozin stuff already. It's annoying."

Aang nodded in agreement. "Toph's right, Sokka. I knew Sozin in a past life, and he was actually a nice guy before getting all old and stuff. Plus it's kinda disrespectful to Zuko's family…" Aang got quiet.

"So, let me get this strait Aang. You're defending the guy who was a jerk and started a war?" Sokka inquired.

"No, what he did was wrong, but it's not right. People are probably really offended." Aang said.

"Hey, Zuko's Fire Lord and he don't mind." Sokka objected.

"Zuko won't like the fact that you're disrespecting his family though." Katara added.

"Well, you know what? Sozin! Sozin, Sozin, Sozin, sozinsozinsozin. Sozin!" Sokka paraded around the gardens yelling out Sozin's name as loud as he could, just to annoy his friends. "You! You are a dirty no good, stupid little great grandson man woman he she of a Sozin! Hah!" Sokka pointed his finger haphazardly right in between a by standing Zuko's eyes. Sokka opened his eyes and his arm went limp. "Oh Sozin…"

"You do know that I am Sozin's great grandson, right?" Zuko sad in a monotone voice paired with a blank expression.

Sokka's face froze. "Hey buddy, how was that fancy meeting of yours?" Sokka asked nervously. "You got a little dust on your fancy shoulder spike…" Sokka gingerly swept off imaginary dust particles from Zuko's shoulder plate.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked plainly.

"What you said… Using a name in place of a word…" Sokka answered nervously.

"I didn't mean my great grandfather! Even if he was a jerk, that's still really offensive, if not annoying!" Zuko said, throwing his arms in annoyance.

"Told you so." Aang piped in.

"Aang, shut up." Sokka retorted.

Zuko sighed. "Just keep my family out of it, even if they are some of the worst family members in the history of family members."

Sokka smiled a toothy grin. "Thanks buddy, I knew you wouldn't be mad!" He leapt and trapped Zuko in a bear hug.

"Oh Sokka…" Suki sighed. She looked at Aang who wore an 'I Told You So' expression.

Sokka danced triumphantly around the garden until he slipped and fell, landing in the turtle-duck pond. "Stupid son of a Roku!"

Zuko stared blankly at Sokka for a few seconds, and smacked his head in annoyance and defeat. "Why can I never win…" He walked off, defeated into the palace.

Somewhere in the Spirit World, both Roku and Sozin heaved an annoyed sigh.


End file.
